Elly
Elly '''(えりぃ) is a 16 year high school girl in an art high school. Her real name is Momoka Natsuko (桃花　夏子) but she doesn't like it so she use an other name in Pripara. She gots her Priticket when she was 12 and went immediately to Pripara. She holds a passion for idols and wants to like the other popular idols. Her manager is a little prince Rabbit who looks really cute, but he can be terrifying when he is angry. He know how to drive Elly up the wall and manage to her to do what he wants. Appearance Like most, Elly's appearance differs between the worlds. '''Real appearance : She resembles most Japanese girls. She has brown eyes and straight hair that appears to be medium length. She does not tend to it very much and she often appears to have many cowlicks. She is a little small (155 cm) and looks like a child. She likes to wear pretty clothes with animals or sweets on them. Pripara appearance : In Pripara, Elly gains long blonde hair with a little brown strewn through it. It is braised to the right side. Her eyes are blue like the ocean and she is a bit taller (163 cm). She looks more mature in this form and is compareable to that of a beautiful princess. But the little amount of cowlicks she retains also shows a childish side. Personality Elly has a strong but stubborn personality. When she wants something she will do what she can to get it. She acts like a child but she avoids going too far; but she can also be really sweet and cute when she wants, which actually happens a lot more then most are led to believe. Elly really likes nature and animals, and she owns many pets: a cat, three rabbits, and two little birds. She always spends a lot of time going outside in the little woods close to her home to draw or sing when she wishes to be alone with the animals. She tends to feel that being outside is much more calming then being in her bedroom. Relations N/A Coords Elly is a pop-type idol with the theme color of brown. She has an enjoyment of red and yellow coords too. Her favorite brand is "Little Bird", and her casual coord is Sweet Sweet Hood. Little Bird *Sweet Sweet Hood Coord (Casual Coord) Songs Solo Songs *'Mori no Shinjou' (森の心情) ~~ This is Elly's debut song and the song she uses in most of her performances. It means "Forest Emotion". Making Drama N/A Quotes *''"My little birds, do you want to go in my fairytale?"'' *''"I WANT SWEETS."'' Trivia *Her real name means "Flower peach (Momoka) of the children of summer (Natsuko)". * She eats a lot but she doesn't gain weight. * Her birthday was December 20th. Gallery Elly fanart.png Natsuko pajama.png Natsuko.png Category:Elly Category:Natsuko Momoka Category:OC Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Pop Idol Category:Pop Category:Idols Category:Messy Hair Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Eye Color: Blue Category:Hair color: Yellow Category:Cute Mascot Category:Childish Category:Characters Category:Aki.akimetsu.5